


Steamy Break

by RomanceOnExpress



Series: Trashy Smut Fics [3]
Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: F/M, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceOnExpress/pseuds/RomanceOnExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the Diplo needed a break, and their Captain is no exception. A night of pleasure and fun is promised to him by a sultry little felinefolk with a knack for surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy Break

**Author's Note:**

> Though I hadn't planned a Cliff fic at all, this is wonderfully inspired by Yuki Strife (from FFN) and the song Into the Night by Santana.

Rolling his shoulders, Cliff walked through the door of the dark club with a few Quark men, just separating with Mirage and the others to their choice places of relaxation. He paid the steep entrance fee, knowing full well its worth. Eyes adjusting quickly to the setting, his gaze raked the room for a table with seating for four, close to one of the many bars that were stationed against the walls. Veering to the right, he walked past other men and some women enjoying the spectacle of the joint. On colourful raised platforms attached to a stage danced scantily clad men and women of various races, similarly to the dancers in many patrons’ laps throughout the room. Scattered along the stage were poles connecting to the ceiling, some occupied by twirling and shimmying professionals. Many dancers wore outrageously coloured outfits, barely covering much skin at all, practically painted to their bodies. To the back of the central stage a hall led off to the dancers’ private rooms, with a few extras for the patrons to rent.

Sitting back into a vacant chair, Cliff took the order of his shipmates to a very attractive, somewhat ‘decently’ dressed woman, and enjoyed the view on stage as Steeg chatted about the latest supply job. His eyes roamed over all the women as his drink was placed in front of him, and he gave the waitress a winning smile in thanks. Distractedly he heard one man stupidly comment why she was passing drinks instead of dancing, and in turn she responded “Someone has to do it or you’d have to get it yourselves”. Smirking, Cliff downed his drink in one and watched the lovely scene before him.

-

After many drinks later, Cliff could finally say he was relaxed. Many of the dancers had been switched off for the night shift changes, but the same amount of men and women were present. Steeg and the others were hammered, and catcalling pretty much anyone feminine that walked past, including some guys. The Quark leader could only shake his head before returning his attention to the platforms and suggestive bodies.

On the far side of the room from the private hall emerged a female Ur-felinefolk, clad in a simple bikini and open legged skirt. It was the colour that caught his attention though, a bright, vibrant red amongst the torrent of multi-coloured sparkles and dazzles. The back of the skirt grazed her ankles, balancing perfectly in black heels. Her sharp yellow eyes stood out against brown hair tied back, bangs falling and framing her beautiful face. A light brown tail bobbed behind her, matching long ears atop her head. Though many of the women in the club were extremely attractive, this was the one Cliff was certain he was waiting for tonight.

The moment her feet stepped onto the stage her eyes closed and her hips swayed, rocking to the beat of the foreign music. She twirled and stepped to the edge in front of Cliff’s table, continuing a seductive dance of twists and body rolls. Slender arms rose to the ceiling and long tanned legs moved languidly, defined with controlled muscle movements. He never stopped starring at her, all the other women in the room completely lost on him. Her style changed with the music, her body’s cadence never missing a beat.

               

After what felt like hours of him watching her, she met his deep green orbs, praising his avid attention to her while her arousal built to his. As the music picked up, her hips roved faster, leading her chest and hips into pumps and rolls for his entertainment. His other friends grinned and commented on her, but he paid no attention to them. Neither did she as she lowered herself to the bright floor, stretching her body, her eyes watching the blond intently. He bit his lip as her pelvis jerked up in time to the music, and she smiled in return, continuing with the raunchy display.

Standing again, her hands roamed her body as the tempo slowed, tracing curves as her tail twitched and wound against her leg. Without much care for any other patrons in the club she stepped off the stage, making her way slowly to the now wide-eyed man. A Klausian, from what she could now see from his neck. Her smile growing wider as her sex warmed, she straddled his thick legs, bumping lightly against his crotch. His body tensed before relaxing completely, allowing her access to do whatever she wished for the rest of her dance. She ran her hands against the leather of his suit, her body never ceasing to move, making certain he could see her hardening nipples while her hips ground into his. The men he came with were silent, jaws slack as they watched her give the blond one hell of a lap dance.

She turned, allowing her tail and ass to grind against him as her back arched into him. His hands met her waist as her own massaged his legs, and she relied on her inborn flexibility to find his ear behind her.

“I’ve never been with a Klausian before. The rumours of your race feel true enough so far…” she whispered, voice husky from the stirrings of lust.

He leaned forward as his mouth touched her ear, keeping contact with her rear. She shivered slightly as he said: “Name’s Cliff.”

“Roxlene,” she purred.

She pushed herself off Cliff, slipping her hand into his as she led him up and off the chair. Walking as quickly as possible in her heels to match his large steps, she put a sway in her hips to encourage him as he tossed a careless shrug at his table. Roxlene lead him around the stage to the back hall, only slightly better lit than the main area, though much less crowded. After passing several doors, she punched her key code into the lock beside one baring her stage name, pulling the taller man inside impatiently.

He immediately gripped her hips, pushing her against the wall as the door slid shut, not bothering with the lights. She reached up as his mouth met hers in a hot, starved kiss, her hands tangling in his hair to pull him closer in hungry desperation. Within seconds their tongues danced, fighting each other for the right to enter the other’s mouth. His hands came up her flat stomach to her soft breasts, filling his hands with them as she moaned and quickly lost their duel. His tongue plunged her mouth, tracing hers as she sucked him in lightly. He quickly pushed up the garment, covering the mounds again as he groped, paying special attention to their peaks.

His mouth pulled back from hers, but not before Roxlene nipped his lip, her fangs digging deep enough to cut a human. Cliff pinched a nipple in response, licking his lips as she cried out. He lower his head, nearly bending over into order to suck in the nipple he abused, kissing and licking the hard pink nub. She groaned, arching her back into him in response. He gave both twins the same attention, fondling the other as he did so, enjoying her frustrated sounds. With his body heating with activity and expectation, Cliff stood up, releasing her in favour of removing his clothes, his muscles flexing with every move.

She quickly did the same, admiring his chiseled body as she lowered to her knees. Faced-to-face with his large arousal she licked the tip of his shaft, expecting the thrust he gave, meeting it with an open mouth. She tipped her head back, her tongue exploring his full length while she cupped his balls in her hands. His muscles tensed at the slick heat, groaning as she easily brought him to the brink, pumping him with one hand while still fondling him with the other. Roxlene focused on the tip, doing her best to avoid cutting him with a fang as he filled her mouth. She sped up, bobbing her head slightly to create friction with her lips that she couldn’t with her throat. It worked, and shortly he was coming, a deep guttural cry emitting from him as he leaned on the wall behind her to support himself. Roxlene drank him in, not a single drop passing her lips as she sucked him dry, releasing him as he sighed, finished.

She ducked past him, her little red thong slipping off as she made her way to the bed. The Klausian turned and followed, practically lead by his still half erection as he reached her and they fell onto it together, face down on their knees. His hands passed over her ass, giving it a good squeeze for measure before continuing up her body, slipping to the front of her to grip her breasts again while he kissed her long neck. She wiggled against him, spreading her legs as one of his own came to rest between them. It wasn’t long before his thigh was wet, covered in her juice from her grinding against him in lust.

Groaning in restriction, Cliff gave in to her needs and smoothed a large hand down her body, coming to rest at her slit. She bucked against him, forcing contact for a half second before he pressed one finger to her engorged clit, the tip easily reaching past hers lips and into her. She bucked harder and faster, straining for more along her, against her. He grinned, teasing her further by pulling away, only just touching the bundle of nerves. She growled in response, teeth bared in a threat to bite hard.

A chuckle rose from his chest as he re-positioned her lower half, resting his well aroused cock between her cheeks as he pushed one, then slowly two fingers fully into her. She bucked back, gasping at the sudden new pressure in her, rubbing his member in the process. His fingers slowly began pumping into her, scissoring every few strokes to help stretch her for him. Every few thrusts he’d brush another more hidden set of nerves, setting her off to gasp for breath as her world spun for the brief seconds of wondrous contact.

She was right to choose him tonight. Rumours of Klausian men have reached all over the galaxy, in and out of the private clubs, and in most cases were true. The rumours of all Klausians having high stamina couldn’t be considered a rumour anymore. It was fact.

Slipping a third finger into her, Cliff grunted in affirmation to himself as it moved easily in her, with little friction. He pumped his fingers in her, greatly enjoying the small noises of satisfaction she made. She practically groaned in frustration as he soon pulled his hand away from her, practically purring when he replaced it with something more rigid. He positioned his cock at her entrance, slowly pushing in, taking extra care of the smaller felinefolk. Impatiently, Roxlene pushed back into his hips, desire for fulfillment overriding reason, forcing more contact than Cliff would’ve expected. Surprised, he let her grind against him, now completely sheathed inside her still tight body, constantly pressuring the magic spot inside her. He let her set the pace, his head still clear enough to not rush her body into something potentially painful while she adjusted. Grabbing handfuls of her breasts, he massaged and tweaked them from behind, her voice steadily growing louder at each teasing brush against their peaks and the strokes between her thighs.

She slowed down at his distraction, and he took the chance to continue where she left off, raising his pale chest off her back, gripping her hip with one hand and smoothing the other along her back, relaxing and guiding her. He bucked into her repeatedly, cautiously at first before picking up his pace, becoming something almost erratic. She cried out at the jerked movement inside her, back arching, and she matched his thrusts with her own.

As their rhythm increased one of Cliff’s fingers had once again found her clit, rubbing her in time with the bounce of her breasts. Within minutes they were ready to come, his second climax crept on him and washed him as a tidal wave, grunting as his cock spurted into the hot body below him. Shortly Roxlene’s cascaded over her, her walls milking the last of Cliff’s cum from him as she screamed her release.

They fell into the mattress together, faces puffing quickened breath into the sheets. Conscientiously, Cliff rolled off the dancer, pulling himself out of her carefully. She sighed at the movement, turning her head to him as he collapsed back on the bed again.

“Well… Wow…”

“Mmhmmmm…” she answered back, content to simply close her eyes.

The Klausian took her example, resting his arms behind his head.

She nearly startled him with her next words. “How long will you need to recover?”

He gaped at her a second before chuckling. “Not long. Maybe a few minutes.”

She purred, cat eyes glowing playfully at her new bed-companion. Her pulse quickened with excitement, muscles clenching in response.

“Good.”


End file.
